


Catch Me If You Can

by ali_jade01



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and Oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boyfriend and girlfriend - Freeform, Cat tendencies, F/M, Face Masks, Fluff, Fun, Games, Hide and Seek, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Modelling, One Shot, Post Reveal, Tag, Teasing, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, cuteness, flirty adrien agreste, flirty marinette, literally just fluff, post reveal adrienette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_jade01/pseuds/ali_jade01
Summary: Adrien is a little shit, Marinette is in trouble, and TIkki and Plagg certainly aren't going to help
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608610
Kudos: 152





	Catch Me If You Can

"Come on, Mari! Face masks are _the best_!"

Marinette shot him a look. "You're kidding, right?"

Adrien scoffed. "Of course not! You know, we use them all the time before shoots at _Gabriel._ They keep our faces fresh and free from breakouts."

His girlfriend rose an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying I've broken out, _Chaton_ "?

Adrien's heart fluttered at the nickname, even as he rolled his eyes. " _Please._ You and I both know that you are _purr_ fectly stunning, _My Lady."_

She blushed and looked away, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like _mangy cat_ under her breath. Adrien grinned; it never ceased to amaze him how easily he could reduce her to a flushing, sputtering mess.

"So?" He questioned. "Face masks?"

"Adrien. Don't get me wrong, I love you. I really do. But there is _no way_ you are getting me to put mud paste _on my face._ "

Adrien mocked offence, placing a comically fluttering hand on his chest. "I'll have you know that this _mud paste,_ is actually the highly regarded pink clay from Australia!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "It's still dirt, and it's not going on my face."

Adrien began to grin, and took great pleasure in watching Marinette's face pale as she realised what she'd done.

_Oh, how he loved a challenge._

"Is that so, my dear, sweet Mari?" He purred, leaning forward on his bed, towards an obviously backpedalling Marinette.

"Adrien," She cautioned. "You don't want to do this."

His grin stretched wider. "Oh, I'm fairly certain that I _definitely_ want to do this."

"No... Chaton _please._ "

"Please _what,_ my love?"

Adrien was creeping ever closer, while Marinette scrambled back further to the edge of the bed.

" _Please,_ don't put that stuff on my face."

He chuckled. "No can do, Princess. I'm afraid that this innovative detoxifying mask is going to end up on your face, one way or another. It's just up to you to decide whether that happens the easy way... or the _hard_ way."

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "I can make this harder for you than you might think, _Chaton._ Tikki? Spots-"

Tikki flew into the room. "Not going to happen, Marinette! You know you're not supposed to use your powers for your own gain!"

Marinette sputtered incredulously. "But, Tikki-"

Tikki only smiled and winked before zipping out the bedroom door.

"Damned Kwami," Marinette muttered.

Adrien crept forward and whispered in her ear. "In a bit of a predicament, are you, Princess?"

Marinette squeaked and leapt off the bed, nearly falling flat on her face before she righted herself once more. Adrien chuckled. Sometimes it was so difficult to associate his clumsy Marinette with his sure-footed partner, especially at times like these.

"You can run, my darling, but you can't hide."

She squawked indignantly. "You are _not_ putting that stuff on my face!"

"I beg to differ." He sang, sliding off the bed smoothly to stare down at her.

Marinette glanced at him to the door, obviously wondering whether she could make the distance before he caught her. He chuckled.

"I'll give you a head start, how about that?"

Marinette didn't need telling twice, bolting out the door immediately. Adrien followed soon after, prowling through the hallway in a feline manner that he usually reserved for his time as Chat Noir. He kept his footfalls and breathing almost completely silent, yet he couldn't hear anything. He had to give her some credit, his girl knoew how to hide from sight. The heightened sense grated to him by his Miraculous would have been rather helpful right now, but he knew Plagg was unlikely to help him.

He snuck into the kitchen, searching with his eyes and ears for a hint of movement. 

Nothing.

Adrien gritted his teeth. He only had a small, two bedroom apartment, so there were very few places she could have hidden; he just had to sniff her out. Hah, easier said than done. As he searched for longer and longer, he grew increasingly frustrated.

He almost admitted defeat, when he heard a light thump from the main hallway, followed by a muffled curse.

Adrien grinned. The linen closet, of course.

He opened the cupboard door, fully expecting Marinette to be cowering away in the shadows, or glaring at him, ready to accept her fate. What he didn't expect, however, was for her to duck under his arm and race through the hall.

"Catch me if you can, Kitty!"

_Oh._

It was _on._

He spun round and chased Marinette into the living room. She stood on one side of the couch, while he was on the other, neither of them moving.

"I'm going to get you, Bugaboo."

She smirked. "Oh, I don't doubt it. The real question is whether you're prepared to face the consequences of such actions?"

Adrien faltered. "The... consequences?"

Marinette cocked her hip and twirled a strand of midnight hair around her finger. "Oh, yes. I'm thinking... no kisses for a day."

He froze. "You wouldn't."

Her grin turned evil. "Wanna bet? I can make it two days? And i won't stay over tonight?"

Adrien slumped. "Fine, you win."

She smiled properly, before walking around the couch and standing in front of him. She rose up onto her toes and brushed her lips against his. He smiled against her lips and wrapped an arm around he waist.

"Gotcha."

It was time for Marinette to try a face mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok am I the only one that loves pet names with these two????
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little fluff vomit based off an idea i came up with a 1 in the morning hahahah
> 
> Leave a comment and kudo if you enjoyed!
> 
> <3


End file.
